Il était une fois un monstre
by Amiral NoThomb
Summary: Il y a des noms qui font peur, qui font trembler à chaque fois qu'ils sont prononcés. Le sien fit la joie du Capitole, la peine des districts. Beaucoup le comparent à un monstre, beaucoup voient en lui le signe annonciateur d'une mort prochaine. Aucun ne le comprend, de tous, aucun ne sait vraiment pourquoi il fait cela...
1. Triste Nuit

Hey!

Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de Damnés! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite va bientôt arriver :-D

Enfin bref, voici un petit O.S qui peut (va ? ) se transformer en fiction à part entière à la fin de Damnés. C'est un chapitre écrit depuis un petit moment et qui a pris forme avec la création d'un tribut pour les Jeux de WoR. J'ai envie d'écrire son histoire mais avant, j'attends vos avis car il s'agit d'un personnage assez... spéciale? Monstrueux?

Une fiction rated M mais largement Ma... Violence à gogo dans ce chapitre... Donc âmes sensibles, j'aurais prévenu!

Un remerciement tout spécial à Analila qui a accepté d'être ma bêta pour cette histoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Triste nuit…**

Des lampadaires grésillent, s'éteignant et se rallumant dans un ballet frénétique et désordonné. La rue est déserte, obscure. On pourrait s'attendre à un calme parfait, signe d'une heure avancée de la nuit, signe que la lune a pris la relève sur le soleil.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il n'existe aucune tranquillité dans les Bas-Quartiers du district Cinq. Le bruit est assourdissant, vrombissant, révélateur de la présence de gigantesques éoliennes à proximité. Le vacarme est étourdissant mais les habitants ne l'entendent plus, habitués malgré eux à cet enfer quotidien, à ces acouphènes qui ne quittent jamais leurs oreilles.

Néanmoins, en écoutant attentivement, on peut discerner quelques cris de nouveau-nés, âmes innocentes qui n'arrivent aucunement à trouver le sommeil et encore moins à réveiller leurs parents, tombés de fatigue après une journée éprouvante.

A côté, quelques rares bruits peuvent être entendus derrière les rideaux fermés, signe d'une insomnie. Tous n'attendent qu'une seule chose, que le sommeil vienne les cueillir, que la fatigue les emporte vers l'endroit tant désiré.

C'est pour cela qu'un hurlement passe inaperçu. Le hurlement d'une femme qui, rentrant trop tard du travail, a eu la surprise de tomber sur la mauvaise personne. Un bâillon entoure rapidement la bouche de la malheureuse qui voit désormais ses appels à l'aide étouffés. De toute façon, qui pourrait l'entendre ? Qui pourrait entendre ses chaussures taper avec force sur les dalles en pierre servant de route tandis que son ravisseur l'enlève ? Qui la verrait entrer dans cette minuscule ruelle sombre ?

Elle regarde désespérément son agresseur. Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Mais il est fort, très fort. Il s'agenouille au sol pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle tente de se calmer pour essayer de réfléchir mais la peur la paralyse. Va-t-il la violer ? Lui faire du mal ? La tuer… ?

La jeune femme discerne enfin l'objet qu'il a dans la main et commence à trembler de tout son long. Un couteau… Elle pousse sur ses jambes, tentant de s'éloigner de ce monstre. Impossible…

Oui, il s'agit d'un homme capable de tout pour assouvir ses pulsions, le qualificatif de monstre lui va à ravir, il ne le cache pas. Il est là pour assouvir ses pulsions. Les animaux ne lui suffisent plus, il a besoin d'adrénaline, d'un gibier plus gros, plus intelligent, qui comprend ce qu'il lui arrive… Il veut que sa victime voit la mort arriver, qu'elle est impuissante, qu'elle ne peut pas lutter…

Il veut qu'elle le supplie.

Il découpe délicatement le tee-shirt. La lame est aiguisée, le tissu ne résiste pas longtemps. Il finit de l'arracher, ne laissant à sa pauvre victime qu'un simple soutien-gorge. Elle croit qu'il va la violer, il le lit dans ses yeux, il jubile. Lui ne joue pas dans cette catégorie, les violeurs le répugnent, il a plus de dignité que ça. La lame approche doucement mais sûrement du haut de la poitrine de la femme, juste entre les deux seins. Une goutte de sang apparaît bientôt, le couteau déchirant sans peine la peau si frêle de la pauvre victime. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, il ne l'enfonce pas, ça serait trop simple, trop rapide… Il préfère de loin jouer avec ses nerfs, la faire espérer pour mieux la désespérer…

Le couteau descend alors en une ligne droite, passant entre les seins, sépare le pauvre sous-vêtement en deux et vient terminer sa course juste au-dessus du nombril. Malgré le bout de tissu qui sert de bâillon à la jeune femme, il arrive à discerner ses cris, ses supplications. Il sourit, il se sent… Puissant.

Il prend en main le sein droit de sa proie et est bien obligé de reconnaître que c'est une belle femme. Cela ne va pas l'arrêter, loin de là, au contraire même : les belles femmes ont tendances à avoir plus confiance en elle. Il n'en est que plus jouissif de les détruire.

Il laisse sa main remonter vers le haut du mamelon jusqu'à pincer le téton à l'aide du pouce et de l'index. Elle croit encore qu'il va la violer. Tant mieux, elle est à mille lieux de savoir ce qu'il lui réserve. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas redouté le viol, elle l'aurait béni…

D'un geste brusque, il coupe le téton et le met dans sa poche. Son trophée, le premier d'une longue série… Le sang jailli, coule, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez. La jeune femme écarquille les yeux de stupeur, de douleur, d'effroi… Elle se débat, essaye de crier, de se libérer. Il la maîtrise facilement. Il plonge son doigt dans la chair à vif, là où se trouvait le mamelon quelques secondes auparavant. Il sourit, elle hurle, il éclate de rire, elle supplie…

Il porte son doigt dégoulinant de sang jusqu'à sa bouche et goûte le précieux liquide. Il recrache aussitôt. Non, le sang n'est vraiment pas son truc.

Se retenant de s'acharner plus sur les seins de sa victime, il pose son couteau, il sait que si elle perd trop de sang, elle mourra. Il n'est même pas frustré, il connaît bien d'autres solutions pour la faire souffrir en y prenant du plaisir.

Il se lève, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas, paralysée par la peur. Il prend un malin plaisir à admirer ce visage mouillé par les larmes, à la voir hurler, à la voir appeler désespérément à l'aide…

Il prend le marteau situé près de la poubelle derrière lui. Il la voit écarquiller les yeux, elle commence à comprendre. Elle tente de sauver sa main droite mais il est trop fort pour elle. Il la plaque au sol, elle essaye de se protéger en serrant le poing. Mauvaise idée. Le marteau se lève et s'abat dans un bruit d'os brisés. Les phalanges n'ont pas résisté devant tant de violence. Il déplie la main brusquement et la plaque au sol avant de s'arrêter. La jeune femme ne bouge plus, évanouie face à une telle douleur.

Il attend quelques instants, serein. La patience est sa plus grande alliée. Après cinq longues minutes, il abat froidement le marteau sur le pouce droit qui se retrouve complètement explosé, des débris d'os se mélangeant à la chair et aux ongles broyés.

Tout comme elle l'avait endormie, la douleur réveille la prisonnière dans un cri de douleur.

Elle supplie, il jubile. Elle demande pitié, il abat de nouveau son marteau. Les cris se font de plus en plus rares, la faute à une voix brisée. Les larmes restent abondantes, signe que malgré tout elle est consciente de ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle aurait voulu échapper à cette rage, ne pas voir son corps réduit en bouillie, lacéré de coups…

Elle supplie à nouveau, plus fort, constamment. Pas pour sa vie, elle ne veut plus de ce corps brisé, elle ne veut pas survivre à ce traitement, elle ne veut pas vivre en se rappelant chaque jour de sa vie ce qu'elle vient de subir.

Non.

Elle préfère encore mourir.

Il l'a senti, il exulte de plus belle, conscient qu'il a gagné.

Il l'a brisée. Physiquement mais surtout mentalement. C'est ce qu'il préfère, ce qui le motive.

Il se lève, la traîne hors de la ruelle pour la mettre en plein milieu de la rue, enlève le bâillon, prend ses armes de fortune et rentre chez lui, heureux de sa nuit…

Le lendemain, il fait en sorte d'assister à la découverte du corps de la jeune femme. Elle est encore en vie, un Pacificateur la voit respirer péniblement. Ce dernier est horrifié par tant de violence. Pas une parcelle de sa peau n'est vierge de coups, du moins aucune sauf son visage. L'homme comprend que le meurtrier tenait à voir les réactions de sa victime.

Elle a dû atrocement souffrir.

-S'il vous plaît…, l'entend-il gémir.

L'homme la regarde, il ne peut pas cacher le dégoût que provoque la vision de ce corps. Les mains et les pieds ne sont que d'atroces amas d'os, pliés en des angles improbables, les membres sont couverts de plaies, la poitrine lacérée…

Il comprend la demande de la pauvre femme et ne peut qu'y accéder. Elle ne veut plus vivre, elle ne veut pas supporter encore plus cette souffrance abominable. Il sort son arme et l'achève d'une balle en plein cœur, ne voulant pas toucher la tête, seule partie encore pure.

Un dernier soupir emporte la victime, un dernier rictus pouvant être pris pour un sourire.

L'agresseur rentre chez lui, une expression sadique arborant son visage. Juste à temps pour que ses parents ne remarquent pas son arrivée.

Bientôt, la nouvelle est diffusée dans tout le district. Bientôt, une famille endeuillée se fait connaître. Bientôt, on entend ses plaintes, ses pleurs…

Une mère rentre dans la chambre de son fils pour le mettre au courant, pour lui demander de faire attention. Il joue bien la comédie, il prend un air horrifié, consterné. Néanmoins, la réalité ne trompe pas. Dès que la porte de sa chambre est de nouveau fermée, son visage s'éclaire. Il a envie de rire, de montrer sa joie.

Il jubile devant son crime. Devant son forfait qui restera impuni.

Il ne pense qu'à une chose : son prochain meurtre, sa prochaine victime qui, il le sait, connaîtra de pire châtiment.

Son nom, le Capitole va bientôt le connaître, le détester, le scander, l'adorer…

Valerade de Toleda… El Monstro…


	2. Au revoir maman

Bonjour à tous!

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Valerade est de retour, plus puissant que jamais... (Oui, ça fait très bon film Hollywoodiens! Ou pas...)

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review et suis très content qu'il vous fasse froid dans le dos ;-) Un grand merci à Anger-Lola, la traductrice de Grave, une fic tout à fait sublime, qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et ne fait qu'améliorer mes chapitres! De même, je remercierai Analila, mon autre bêta qui écris Alpha&Oméga qui vaut le coup d'œil!

Normalement j'ai du répondre à tout le monde... Enfin je crois !

**Réponse aux review que j'ai pas fais en MP :**

**Anger-Lola****: **Je suis vraiment content que tu aimes et encore plus que tu m'aides dessus, avec toi, l'histoire de Valerade ne peut être que grandement bandante comme tu dirai ;-) Tu as vu, j'écoute tout tes conseils! :-D

**Jay****:** Merci beaucoup *coeur sur toi* Oui, c'est cool de le regarder après Toy Story ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :-)

Voilà, voilà! Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! (Oui, sinon ma santé mentale va très bien :3 )

* * *

**Au revoir maman…**

**_Deux mois plus tard…_**

La vie a rapidement repris son cours. Malgré une famille endeuillée, les Pacificateurs n'ont pas réellement cherché le coupable ils n'aiment pas trainer dans les Bas-Quartiers.

Nuit après nuit, semaine après semaine, Valerade était revenu dans la ruelle, dans le lieu de son forfait. Il fermait les yeux, humait l'air, repensait à chaque seconde de ce moment intense. Les premiers jours, la sensation fut la même : un mélange de puissance, de jouissance et de plaisir malsain. Malheureusement, la sensation s'est vite transformée en frustration : les souvenirs s'estompaient, le plaisir ressenti devenait lointain… Il lui fallait une autre victime.

Il avait passé un mois à chercher, à essayer de trouver la victime parfaite. Sans succès. Mais malgré la frustration, il savait que la patience devait être sa plus grande arme.

Enfin. Deux mois après la première, il a enfin trouvé une nouvelle victime. Il était en train de rentrer, dépité, d'une chasse infructueuse lorsqu'il l'a vue. Une grande rousse aux formes généreuses cachées par des vêtements sombres, pour passer inaperçue. Il est tard, elle veut visiblement éviter une mauvaise rencontre...

Cette simple vision excite Valerade, des centaines d'images se mélangent dans sa tête, les souvenirs reviennent. Il sait ce qu'il veut lui faire.

Il recule d'un pas pour être totalement caché par l'ombre d'une ruelle. Dire qu'il a failli la rater… Un grand sourire vient orner ses lèvres tout chez cette jeune femme transpire la peur. Elle essaye de se faire discrète, de longer le plus possible les murs pour ne pas être repérée. Elle a malencontreusement toussé. Malheureusement pour elle, malgré le vacarme provoqué par les éoliennes, il l'a entendue.

Elle avance, il la suit, elle s'arrête, il se cache. Ce petit jeu l'excite, son cœur bat à chaque instant de plus en plus vite. Il doit faire appel à toute sa raison pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque… La simple pensée de voir ses yeux remplis de peur lui fait perdre ses moyens, il la veut. Maintenant. Il la suit, il veut voir où elle habite. Il espère qu'elle vit seule, elle _doit_ être seule.

La jeune femme tourne au coin d'une rue et se précipite sur une porte, l'ouvrant rapidement avant de disparaître tout aussi vite. Valerade s'approche en tremblant, il n'en peut plus. Il doit se calmer, pour réfléchir, pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Le jeune homme regarde le nom inscrit sous la sonnette : « **_Mlle_** **_Klaus Inounette_** ».

Parfait... Il va pouvoir assouvir le moindre de ses désirs sans s'occuper des minutes, des heures qui passent. Malheureusement pour elle, le temps qui passe lui permet d'imaginer nombre de torture, de préparer les pires sévices qu'on puisse imaginer. Mais le sort est en sa faveur, il n'a pas ses affaires, il doit retourner les prendre chez lui. Pour faire patienter sa soif, Valerade ne cesse d'imaginer à ce qu'elle fait, comment elle s'occupe durant les derniers instants de vie.

Il arrive enfin chez lui, il court presque d'ailleurs. Dès qu'il ouvre la porte, il s'arrête net, son excitation tombe aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. La maison est plongée dans le noir, mais de rares rayons de lune viennent montrer ce que la nuit tente de lui cacher.

Son père est assis sur le canapé, une bouteille dans la main droite, une cigarette dans l'autre. Valerade ne remarque pas tout de suite les taches de sang qui se mélangent à sa sueur. Sa mère…

Elle est là, allongée sur le sol crasseux de la cuisine. On pourrait presque dire que le sommeil l'a cueillie et qu'elle s'est juste endormie…

Ce n'est pas le cas. Il le sait, ce n'est plus un gamin. Ses yeux tuméfiés sont grands ouverts, des bleus recouvrent son corps, du sang s'écoule du haut de son crâne.

Oui, il a compris, sa mère vient de passer de vie à trépas. Il s'enfuit dans sa chambre, ferme la porte et s'appuie contre cette dernière. Il… Il pleure ? Lui, Valerade de Toleda, serait capable d'éprouver des sentiments? Oui, ce sont bien des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues…

Ne serait-ce pas de la peur ? Oui, ça en est… Il a l'habitude de voir son père battre sa mère, de le voir rentrer ivre à des heures tardives. Malgré le vacarme provoqué par les éoliennes, il a toujours entendu ses cris, il l'a toujours entendu déverser sa violence sur sa mère.

Elle n'a jamais rien dit, a toujours été gentille, toujours été douce… Ce soir, il est allé trop loin, il a tapé trop fort. Elle a heurté la table avant que sa tête ne vienne s'écraser au sol.

-Valerade ! hurle une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme blêmit son père est la seule personne capable de lui faire peur. Un poing vient tambouriner contre la porte.

-Valerade ! réitère le meurtrier.

Il se lève et s'écarte d'un pas. Une seconde plus tard, la serrure explose et la porte s'ouvre violemment. Son père est là, du sang recouvrant son visage déformé par la haine et l'alcool.

-Viens m'aider, ordonne-t-il. Va creuser un trou dans le jardin.

Son ton ne prête pas au refus. Même s'il sait à quoi va servir le trou, il obéit la mort dans l'âme. Le jeune orphelin relève la tête et prend un visage dur, impassible. Il ne veut pas montrer à son père que ça l'affecte, même si de toute façon, l'homme est trop ivre pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Valerade se rend au fond du jardin, prenant une pelle au passage. Un jardin… Ce simple mot le fait rire, ça fait bien longtemps que les Bas-Quartiers n'ont plus de « jardins ». De la terre, ce n'est que de la terre, infertile qui plus est. On pourrait même pousser le vice en pensant que la verdure est morte le jour où ces maudites éoliennes ont été construites, comme une protestation.

Malgré le bruit insupportable, le jeune homme peut entendre le tonnerre gronder, voir les premières gouttes tomber sur cette terre dure comme la pierre. Les perles se transforment bientôt en trombe d'eau. La pelle heurte le sol dans un bruit mat. Un pied se pose sur le bord, le poids la faisant s'enfoncer dans la poussière brune qui se gorge des pleurs du ciel. Une première pelletée de boue se détache et vient tomber plus loin. Des filets d'eau s'engouffrent dans le trou, rendant la terre humide, plus facile à creuser.

Bientôt,il patauge dans une immense flaque grisâtre et salissante. Il est trempé, complètement trempé, mais il continue, pelleté après pelleté. Cette même boue qui lui a facilité la tâche lui est désormais néfaste, le faisant glisser s'il s'approche trop près de la fosse qui devient de plus en plus grande.

Une, deux, trois… Les heures passent et se ressemblent, inlassablement. Ses mains lui font atrocement mal, à cause des ampoules qui éclatent rapidement, faisant ruisseler du sang le long du manche.

De temps en temps, une tête apparaît dans l'embrasure de l'une des fenêtres son meurtrier de père qui s'enquiert sans aucun doute de l'avancée des travaux.

Un manche de pelle s'échappe des mains de son propriétaire pour venir s'écraser dans une flaque d'eau et de boue.

La sale besogne est finie, la tombe de sa mère est prête.

**_Trois jours plus tard…_**

Il est là, toujours au même endroit, assommé par les litres d'alcool qu'il a encore ingurgité. Au moins, on ne peut pas dire que le vacarme provoqué par les éoliennes le dérange…

Valerade le regarde avec dégoût. Plus il y pense, moins cet homme lui fait peur. A vrai dire, il ne le considère même plus comme son père et quand il le voit là, étendu dans le canapé, vêtu d'un tee-shirt jaunâtre qui était à l'origine blanc, une bouteille à la main et de la bave coulant de sa bouche il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à un porc. Oui, rien de plus qu'un porc. Cet homme, cet animal, le répugne tout simplement.

Un sourire sadique s'esquisse sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ça fait trois jours qu'il y pense, trois jours qu'il rumine nuit et jour en pensant à ce moment. Au moment où son père est arrivé en traînant sa mère par les pieds, à ce moment où il l'a jetée sans ménagement dans ce trou, à ce moment où il a éclaté de rire en certifiant qu'elle était plus facilement baisable dans cet état…

Il avait rebouché le trou tout en pensant à la suite, à ce qui devrait obligatoirement se passer.

Il était revenu dans sa chambre en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire.

Il n'avait pas dormi, restant les yeux grands ouverts à repenser au moment où la tête de sa mère avait heurté le sol.

Il avait écouté les ronflements de son père qui s'était endormi comme si de rien était.

Il n'avait rien dit lorsque son père avait menti à tous en disant que sa femme était morte à cause d'une mauvaise chute.

Mais il n'a rien oublié, absolument rien.

Il se dirige vers son père, un couteau à la main. L'ivrogne dort toujours. Demain à lieu la Moisson, il peut faire ce qu'il souhaite. Valerade ferme les yeux et repense à sa première victime. Une enivrante nostalgie l'envahit. C'est si jouissif… Après une longue inspiration, il rouvre les yeux. Son père le fixe d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est quoi ça ? grogne-t-il en désignant le couteau du menton.

Valerade sourit et avance. Le vieil homme tente de se redresser, mais s'effondre, incapable de coordonner ses mouvements.

-Valerade ! beugle-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'approche en souriant de plus belle, rien que le fait de savoir ce qu'il va faire le réjouit. Ça y est, le porc est enfin levé. Valerade s'approche et lui enfonce rapidement le couteau dans le ventre.

Le père déglutit et regarde son fils avec stupéfaction. Valerade ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il est vraiment conscient de ce qui lui arrive. Il tourne le couteau pour être sûr d'infliger des dégâts irréversibles. Le vieil homme lâche un râle, des gouttes de sang commençant à perler au coin de ses lèvres.

Il affectionne particulièrement le bruit de succion que fait le couteau lorsqu'il se retire. Cette fois, il ne veut pas le torturer, il veut juste le tuer, qu'il se vide de son sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut aimer ce regard d'incompréhension…

L'homme tente de parler, en vain. Ce n'est pas grave, son fils a très bien compris : « Pourquoi ? ». Il s'approche de lui.

-Les raclures n'ont pas leur place sur cette Terre, susurre-t-il. Et puis, ajoute-t-il en souriant, prend ça comme un cadeau de la part de maman.

Tandis qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre, enfin apaisé, son père tombe à genoux, mettant ses mains sur la plaie pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie, en vain. Il crache du sang, tousse, s'effondre…

Le jeune homme dort d'un sommeil profond, sans rêves ni cauchemars. Il se réveille à l'aube, plus heureux que jamais. C'est _sa_ journée.

Valerade s'habille rapidement et va dans le salon. Un homme gît au sol, face contre terre, dans une mare de sang séché. Il éclate de rire. Un rire libérateur, puissant, nerveux… Il regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Mais ce qu'il ne peut se pardonner, c'est d'avoir eu peur de cet homme, avoir eu peur de _ça._

Il n'aura plus jamais peur, il se le jure.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il reste là, à regarder le cadavre de celui qui fut son père. Cinq minutes ? Vingt minutes ? Une heure trente ? Qu'importe, c'est déjà trop. L'heure de la Moisson approche, il doit se presser.

Avant de partir, il va au fond du jardin pour se recueillir une dernière fois sur la tombe de se mère. Il ne comprend toujours pas qu'il est orphelin, qu'il n'a plus aucun parent. Il a tué son père qui a tué sa mère. Cette ironie lui arrache un sourire.

Il ne reste pas longtemps, juste assez pour se rendre compte qu'au final, ça ne lui fait rien, absolument rien. Aucune peine, aucune tristesse. Pourtant il a pleuré, non ? Le corps sans vie de sa mère l'a bouleversé. Est-ce qu'il… l'aimait ? Ou était-ce simplement parce que ce contretemps l'avait empêché de commettre son crime, que ce corps sans vie avait déclenché des larmes de frustration ?

Non, à y réfléchir, il haïssait juste son père. Une haine à l'état pur qui n'a trouvé que le meurtre de sa mère comme prétexte. En fin de compte, ce n'était qu'un simple homme, ce n'était que l'un de ces animaux qui se traînent dans leur misérable vie. Après tout, il vient juste de débarrasser Panem de l'un de ses déchets. Quoiqu'il arrive, Valerade sait qu'il ne finira jamais comme ça, il sait qu'il mérite mieux qu'une fin pareille. Néanmoins, n'est-il pas lui aussi un animal ? Un porc n'engendre-t-il pas un porc ? Non. S'il est un animal, il ressemble plus à un tigre, il n'est pas la proie, il est le prédateur.

Il hausse les épaules et s'en va, conscient que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne remettra plus jamais un pied dans cette maison.

Il sort de chez lui, se mêle à la foule, rejoint la place centrale du district dans les Hauts-Quartiers. On n'entend presque pas les éoliennes, provoquant un silence gênant pour Valerade. Il s'approche de la file d'enregistrement des jeunes adolescents. Certains dont c'est la première fois pleurent de peur d'être pigés, d'autres s'amusent avec leurs amis tandis que quelques-uns se vantent du nombre de papiers qu'ils ont. C'est enfin son tour, il présente son doigt au Pacificateur.

-Valerade de Toleda, ajoute-t-il en même temps.

Le Pacificateur le libère enfin et il rejoint la section des dix-sept ans en attendant que l'hôte prenne enfin la parole.

-Non, mais vous allez voir, crie quelqu'un. Je vais me porter volontaire, je vais gagner et leur montrer comment je m'appelle !

Valerade soupire, il entend ce genre de discours tous les ans et comme toujours, ce genre de personne se pisse dessus et n'ose pas joindre le geste à la parole.

La Moisson commence enfin, mais l'arrogant derrière lui ne cesse de répéter des idioties. Alors que l'hôte tire la tribut, Valerade se retourne, excédé. Il se dirige vers le jeune de son âge qui continue à se vanter et le prend à la gorge.

-Ecoute moi bien trou du cul, déclare-t-il calmement avec son éternel sourire sadique. Toi et moi on sait très bien que tu n'oseras jamais te porter volontaire. Tu n'oseras pas risquer ta petite vie de bourge des Hauts-Quartiers.

Le garçon blêmit et commence à trembler. Le jeune homme peut lire de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'es qu'une gonzesse, ajoute-t-il. Une petite lopette qui restera pleutre toute sa vie. Tu sais ce que c'est un vainqueur ?

Valerade le lâche et se retourne vers la scène.

-Je suis volontaire ! hurle-t-il.


End file.
